


And My Secrets Become Your Truth

by luisaakainsane



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wedding
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luisaakainsane/pseuds/luisaakainsane
Summary: Benedikts großer Tag steht an – die Hochzeit mit seiner Lisa. Aber so richtig will keine Freude bei ihm aufkommen.





	And My Secrets Become Your Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Heute gibt es ein älteres Werk von mir. Habe diesen OS im Februar 2015 geschrieben. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt ihn.

Benedikt stand vor dem Spiegel, betrachtete sich in diesem. Er trug einen dunkelgrauen Anzug, ein weißes Hemd, seinen Hals zierte eine zum Anzug passende Fliege. Der Schalker zupfte sie noch einmal zurecht, wollte, dass sie perfekt saß. Alles sollte an diesem Tag perfekt sein – für seine Freunde, für seine Familie, doch vor allem für Lisa.

Lisa, seine Freundin, seitdem er 15 war. Lisa, die ihn verstand. Lisa, die alles für ihn tat. Lisa, die ihn von ganzem Herzen liebte. „Scheiße“, fluchte Benedikt. Der Gedanke daran erweckte wieder das schlechte Gewissen in ihm. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde die Fliege viel zu fest sitzen. Als würde sie ihm die Luft zum Atmen nehmen.

Er betrachtete sich im Spiegel und musste feststellen, dass er alles andere als glücklich aussah. Seine Augen hatten das Strahlen verloren, wirkten nicht mehr so warm, wie sie es früher einmal getan hatten. Er sollte sich freuen, sollte glücklich und zufrieden sein, denn immerhin würde er heute heiraten. Aber Benedikt konnte nicht. Er schaffte es nicht zu lächeln, schaffte es nicht einmal ansatzweise.

Es war nicht so, dass er Lisa nicht liebte. Nein, das tat er wirklich. Aber eben nicht so, wie er sollte. Für Benedikt war die junge Frau mittlerweile nicht mehr als eine Schwester. Sie bedeutete ihm wirklich viel, er war froh, dass er sie an seiner Seite hatte. Lisa war es, die dafür sorgte, dass er nicht abhob, dass er auf dem Boden blieb. Benedikt war ihr so dankbar für alles, was sie für ihn getan hatte. Die Hochzeit war etwas, was sich Lisa schon lange wünschte.

Die Weltmeisterschaft in Brasilien war Himmel und Hölle zugleich für den Schalker Kapitän. Auf der einen Seite war es ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, für sein Land bei dem größten aller Turniere auf dem Platz stehen zu dürfen. Benedikt war unheimlich stolz, gab alles. Auf der anderen Seite verfluchte er diese Weltmeisterschaft. Plötzlich war er seinem besten Freund, war er Mats wieder so verdammt nahe wie schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Mats hatte immer wieder seine Nähe gesucht, verbrachte viel Zeit mit ihm. Und wenn sein Herz dabei nicht so geschmerzt hätte, hätte Benedikt das alles vielleicht auch genießen können.

Jeden Abend hatte Benedikt in seinem Bett gelegen und sich darüber den Kopf zerbrochen, warum Mats so plötzlich wieder bei ihm war, warum er Partnerübungen immer mit ihm machen wollte. Er hatte es in den letzten Monaten doch endlich geschafft, diese Gefühle, die er für den Lockenkopf hegte, halbwegs zu verdrängen.

Aber nun bekam er jedes Mal wieder weiche Knie, wenn er den Dortmunder sah. Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte, sobald ihn Mats bloß anlächelte. Und wenn er ihn berührte, überzog sich Benedikts Körper mit einer feinen Gänsehaut. Es wurde von Tag zu Tag schlimmer, denn Mats, so kam es Benedikt vor, ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, klebte förmlich an ihm.

Für den Schalker wurde diese Situation immer unerträglicher. So gern er diese Nähe zu seinem Kumpel auch hatte, so machte diese ihn auch jeden Tag ein Stückchen verzweifelter.

Deshalb fasste er nach ihrem Einzug ins Finale einen Entschluss. Er würde Lisa einen Heiratsantrag machen, würde seine langjährige Freundin heiraten. In der Hoffnung, dass diese Gefühle dann endlich verschwinden würden – ein für allemal.

Das Klopfen an der Tür ließ Benedikt zusammenzucken, holte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart. „Ja?“, fragte er, fummelte erneut an seiner Fliege herum.

„Kann ich reinkommen?“ Sein Bruder Andreas stand vor der Tür und klang leicht besorgt. Wie lang hatte er sich denn bitte zurückgezogen, dass sich sein älterer Bruder anscheinend Sorgen um ihn machte?

„Klar“, antwortete Benedikt, schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch.

Langsam wurde die Tür geöffnet und Andreas betrat den Raum. Er kam hinter dem Jüngeren zum Stehen und musterte seinen Bruder. „Gut siehst du aus“, sagte er, lächelte und strich Benedikt über die Schultern.

„Danke.“

Andreas spürte, konnte sehen, dass es seinem kleinen Bruder nicht wirklich gut ging. Dass der andere über irgendetwas nachdachte. „Was ist los, Benni?“, wollte er deshalb wissen, legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jüngeren.

„Nichts. Bin bloß 'n bisschen nervös“, erklärte Benedikt dem Älteren mit einem zaghaften Lächeln auf den Lippen, darauf hoffend, dass ihm Andreas diese Erklärung abnahm. Er konnte ihm ja schlecht den wahren Grund nennen. Benedikt konnte seinem Bruder wohl kaum sagen, dass er eigentlich Mats liebte, lieber diesen heiraten würde. Nein, das konnte er weiß Gott nicht.

„Wirklich?“, hakte Andreas mit hochgezogener Augenbraue nach und erhielt als Antwort ein deutliches Nicken.

Während die beiden Brüder in dem kleinen Raum versuchten, Benedikts Nervosität zumindest ein bisschen unter Kontrolle zu kriegen, saßen die Hochzeitsgäste bereits im Saal und warteten darauf, dass die Trauung endlich begann.

 

Mats saß in der Reihe hinter Benedikts Familie, knetete nervös seine Finger und tippte mit einem Fuß ständig auf den Boden.

„Was biste denn so nervös?“, fragte ihn Cathy, die neben ihm saß. „Es ist noch nicht deine Hochzeit, Mats.“ Da war es wieder, dieses gekünstelte Lachen, das Mats schon so lange auf den Keks ging. Warum er noch mit dieser Frau zusammen war, wusste er selbst nicht. Vermutlich weil er keine Lust hatte, dass die Medien blöde Fragen stellten. Dass sie ihm noch mehr als eh schon auf den Keks gingen. Doch der Hauptgrund dafür war, dass er die Person, die er liebte, nicht haben konnte. Denn die Person würde in wenigen Minuten seine Jugendliebe heiraten.

Wieso war Mats nur so ein Feigling? Wieso hatte er Benedikt nie etwas von seinen Gefühlen erzählt? Anstatt ihm zu sagen, dass er sich in ihn verliebt hatte, hatte er nur die Nähe des Schalkers gesucht, hatte gehofft, dass der andere verstand und er genauso fühlte. Wie naiv er doch gewesen war. Aber nun war es zu spät. Er hatte seine Chance vertan. Resigniert senkte er den Blick, starrte gedankenverloren auf den Boden.

Leises Getuschel war zu hören und der Dortmunder hob seinen Kopf. Er sah wie alle anderen in die Mitte des Saals und musste schlucken, als er Benedikt sah. Mats war beeindruckt. Sein Kumpel sah so gut, so entschlossen aus. Verdammt!

Und als der Organist zu spielen begann, waren alle Blicke nach hinten gerichtet. Da kam Lisa gerade in einem wunderschönen Brautkleid an der Seite ihres Vaters langsam daher geschritten. Hinter ihr liefen zwei jungen Frauen, die ihre Schleppe trugen.

„Wow, was für ein traumhaftes Kleid“, flüsterte ihm Cathy zu. Als würde Mats das interessieren … Was war nur in ihn geritten, als er Cathy in ihrem Silvesterurlaub die Frage aller Fragen gestellt hatte? Vermutlich war es die pure Verzweiflung gewesen. Wenn Benni heiraten konnte, dann konnte er das auch. 

Lisas Vater übergab seine Tochter nun an den Bräutigam, der sich mit einem scheuen Lächeln bei seinem Schwiegervater bedankte.

Mats bemerkte dieses scheue Lächeln, das die Augen des Schalkers jedoch nicht erreichte. Er legte seinen Kopf schief, wurde stutzig. Irgendetwas stimmte da doch nicht.

Benedikt blickte kurz zur Seite zu seinem Bruder, der sein Trauzeuge war. Dieser nickte ihm aufmunternd zu, ehe der Schalker den Blick wieder nach vorn richtete.

„Liebes Brautpaar“, begann der Pfarrer mit ruhiger, freundlicher Stimme, „ihr seid in dieser entscheidenden Stunde eures Lebens nicht allein. Ihr seid umgeben von Menschen, die euch nahe stehen. Ihr dürft die Gewissheit haben, dass ihr mit unserer Gemeinde und mit allen Christen in der Gemeinschaft der Kirche verbunden seid. Zugleich sollt ihr wissen: Gott ist bei euch. Er ist der Gott eures Lebens und eurer Liebe. Er heiligt eure Liebe und vereint euch zu einem untrennbaren Lebensbund. Ich bitte euch zuvor, öffentlich zu bekunden, dass ihr zu dieser christlichen Ehe entschlossen seid.“

Mats schaffte es nicht, seinen Blick nach vorn zu richten. Zu sehr schmerzte ihn das alles hier. Zu wissen, dass Benedikt da vorn stand, neben ihm Lisa, und sie die Kirche in wenigen Momenten als Ehepaar verlassen würden, versetzte ihm einen Stich – mitten ins Herz. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihm jemand die Kehle zuschnüren, so schwer fiel es ihm zu atmen. Warum er sich das hier überhaupt antat, wusste Mats selbst nicht so genau. Wahrscheinlich war er nur deshalb hier, weil ihn Benedikt gefragt hatte. „Du bist doch mein bester Freund“, hatte er gesagt und Mats dabei so liebevoll angelächelt, dass der Dortmunder gar nicht nein sagen konnte.

Der Pfarrer wollte gerade beginnen, die entscheidenden Fragen zu stellen, als sich Cathy ein Stückchen zu ihm herüberbeugte. „Bald haben wir auch endlich unseren großen Tag“, säuselte sie ihm ins Ohr, hauchte ihm anschließend einen Kuss auf die Wange. Und plötzlich fiel es dem Lockenkopf wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ihm wurde klar, dass er etwas tun musste. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sein bester Freund das hier gar nicht wollte. Dass er Lisa nur heiratete, weil das alle von ihm erwarteten. Dass es in ihm ganz anders aussah.

„Benedikt, ich frage dich: Bist du hierher gekommen, um nach reiflicher Überlegung und aus freiem Entschluss mit deiner Braut Lisa den Bund der Ehe zu schließen?“ Der Pfarrer sprach in ruhigem Ton, lächelte Benedikt leicht an und wartete auf dessen „Ja“.

 

„Benni“, rief plötzlich Mats, erhob sich von seinem Platz, „tu's bitte nicht!“ Alle Blicke waren nun auf den Dortmunder gerichtet – nur Benedikt wagte es nicht, sich umzudrehen. Er begann zu zittern, hatte größte Mühe, die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Warum tat Mats das? Warum wollte er nicht, dass er Lisa heiratete?

Benedikt ließ seine Schultern hängen, krallte seine Hände fest in den Stoff seiner Hose. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, atmete schnell – viel zu schnell. „Benni“, hörte er Mats' Stimme erneut und diesmal war sie so verdammt nah und klang so verdammt zärtlich, dass sie dem Schalker eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Er verkrampfte sich noch mehr, als sich eine warme Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Langsam hob er seinen Kopf, drehte sich zur Seite. Benedikt öffnete die Augen und er sah niemand geringeren als Mats, seinen besten Freund vor sich. 

„Mats“, kam es brüchig vom Bräutigam und eine erste Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über seine Wange.

„Was soll das, Mats?“, war Lisas Frage, die mit großen Augen auf den anderen sah. Auch sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Benni“, sagte Mats mit sanfter Stimme, hob eine Hand, legte sie an die Wange seines besten Freundes. Mit dem Daumen strich er die einzelne Träne weg, hatte den Blick fest auf Benedikt gerichtet. „Ich liebe dich“, kam es leise, kaum hörbar aus seinem Mund und Benedikts Augen weiteten sich augenblicklich.

„Nein“, erwiderte Benedikt, „das kann nicht sein. Das geht nicht.“ Er drehte seinen Kopf weg, wollte nicht, dass Mats sah, was er mit diesen Worten in ihm auslöste. Wie lange hatte der Schalker auf diesen Moment gewartet, darauf, dass Mats endlich diese drei Worte sagte? „Ich ...“, stotterte der Schalker Kapitän, ehe er sich umdrehte, aus der Kirche flüchtete und ratlose Gäste zurückließ.

Er rannte einfach, wollte einfach nur weg. Benedikt wusste nicht, wie lange er gerannt war, als er eine Bank entdeckte und sich auf dieser niederließ. Er war außer Atem und auch sein Herz schlug ihm schon beinahe schmerzhaft gegen den Brustkorb. Benedikt schloss die Augen, vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen und ließ seinen Emotionen freien Lauf. All die Gefühle, die er jahrelang versteckt hatte, die sich in seinem Inneren angestaut hatten, brachen nun aus ihm heraus.

Erschrocken zuckte Benedikt zusammen, als sich ein Arm um seine Schultern legte und er an einen ihm so vertrauten Körper gezogen wurde. „Benedikt.“ Wieder war es diese Stimme, die er so sehr liebte. „Hör' bitte auf zu weinen“, bat ihn der Lockenkopf, strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, während Benedikt sein Gesicht nur weiter an der Brust des anderen versteckte.

„Warum, Mats? Warum heute?“, schluchzte Benedikt, hatte Mühe, verständlich zu sprechen.

„Weil ich das Gefühl hatte, dass du diese Hochzeit gar nicht willst. Und weil ich wollte, dass du endlich weißt, wie es in mir aussieht. Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum ich dir in Brasilien so nah war? Warum ich förmlich an dir geklebt habe?“

„Natürlich hab' ich mich gewundert“, erwiderte Benedikt, der sich inzwischen von Mats gelöst hatte, sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen wischte. „Auf der einen Seite fand ich es echt schön, meinen besten Freund wieder so nah bei mir zu haben. Aber andererseits hast du mich damit fertig gemacht, Mats. Ich lieb' dich schon so lange, hatte es geschafft, diese Gefühle halbwegs in den Griff zu bekommen. Und dann kommst du plötzlich daher und alles ist wieder da. Weißte, wie schwer das für mich war, Mats?“ Benedikt sah den Lockenkopf traurig an, der daraufhin den Kopf senkte.

„Es tut mir so leid, Benni“, flüsterte er, zog Benedikt wieder fest an sich. „Es tut mir so verdammt leid. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was ich dir damit antue … Scheiße!“ Und nun war es Mats, der zu schluchzen begann. Warum war er nur so feige gewesen? Warum hatte er Benedikt nicht gesagt, dass er in ihn verliebt war? Es hätte ihnen so viel erspart.

Benedikt löste sich von dem Dortmunder, sah ihn an und spürte erneute Tränen über seine Wangen laufen. „Mats ...“

Angesprochener hob seinen Kopf und verlor sich in diesen karamellbraunen Augen. Er umfasste Benedikts Gesicht mit seinen Händen, näherte sich dem Schalker. „Ich liebe dich“, hauchte er gegen die Lippen seines besten Freundes, bevor er diese mit seinen eigenen zu einem liebevollen Kuss verschloss.

Verliebt lächelten sich die beiden Freunde an, nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten. Noch immer lagen Mats' Hände an den Wangen des anderen. Der Dortmunder legte seine Stirn gegen die des Schalkers, der seine Arme um Mats' Mitte geschlungen hatte.

„Wir sollten langsam wieder zurückgehen. Wir haben eine Menge zu erklären“, durchbrach Benedikt die angenehme Stille, die zwischen ihnen herrschte.

Zustimmend nickte Mats, löste sich von Benedikt und stand auf. Er hielt seinem Freund eine Hand hin, die sofort ergriffen wurde, sodass er den Schalker auf die Beine ziehen konnte. Der Lockenkopf verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander und Hand in Hand gingen sie zurück zur Kirche.

 

Sie hatten noch einen weiten Weg vor sich, aber beide hatten das Gefühl, nun endlich wieder atmen zu können.


End file.
